


El Tercer Botón

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Tajuu Jinkaku Psycho | MPD Psycho
Genre: Angst, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque la playa y la mano de Amamiya pertenecen a Machi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Tercer Botón

Despierta.

Machi, cuya mirada ha permanecido vaga los últimos minutos, retuerce de manera concisa un botón de su blusa. El tercero desde arriba hacia abajo, desde los pechos al vientre, donde siente como un nido de avispas trata de emerger hasta el exterior a través de su aparato digestivo, el pecho, el esófago, la boca, por donde todo escapa envuelto en olor a café.

En el botón retorcido convergen los pensamientos del día. Son tres. Le duelen los muñones de la mano, a su hermana le acaba de venir el periodo por primera vez, y hay un dossier sobre su mesa de trabajo, el mismo que viste y calza un nombre; Kobayashi Yousuke.

Cuando piensa en Amamiya Kazuhiko, siempre hay algo que aletea con precisión sobre ella, un sentimiento de incertidumbre que es como un campo lleno de ortigas. Pese a no ser una cobarde, no se atreve a cruzarlo, está convencida que tiene minas antipersona, y todas ellas llevan su nombre grabado en su piel de metal. Están allí para dinamitar su mundo, hacerlo pedazos.

En ocasiones, cuando ya tiene la punta del zapato sobre la primera ortiga, Kitou aparece para acoger su mano entre las suyas y tirar de ella con precaución, con sus ojos oscuros y serios clavados con presión y cautela en los de ella. En momentos como aquel, desea estar desnuda para volver a sentir sus ojos acariciar los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo, para fundirse en uno sobre la cama, el suelo, el sofá. Pero aquello se acabó, hace mucho.

No sabe que en unos pocos años Kitou será un sacrificio más, uno en vano. Un cuerpo en forma de cruz bajo unos escombros, y Sasayama que otra vez no podrá hacer nada, porque la cobardía le puede. A pesar de que se sabe que se lo debe, a él, a ella, a ellos, a ellas. A esa enfermera con un colgante que es un hueso de ángel.

La cara de Kitou se va transformando lentamente en la de Amamiya Kazuhiko —esa mirada inexpugnable que en ocasiones la acompaña de noche cuando se siente excesivamente sola— y Machi termina por arrancar el botón. El tercero desde arriba hacia abajo.

 

Entre su almohada y su viejo vehículo, hay un trecho lleno del sonido de sus tacones golpeando el suelo. Se detiene a la salida de su apartamento, y alza un instante la cabeza para mirar el cielo. Se pregunta como de diferente se ve ese mismo pedazo de tierra desde una celda con barrotes.

Mientras camina por el corredor, hacía la sala de visitas, se frota la nuca sudada con un pañuelo y, al traspasar la puerta, él está ahí, sentado. Igual que siempre y que nunca, un ritual de diez años que va pasando en un suspiro. Un hiatus en el tiempo que se alarga indefinidamente y ella se acuerda repentinamente de los conejos cortados por la mitad, y de aquel chico al que le pidieron entrevistar. Se acuerda de la extensa monotonía, de la repetición de los días y del tiempo que nunca parece pasar para ellos, atrapados en un círculo en forma de sierpe que se va tragando su propia cola.

Amén, resuena un eco de los setenta a su alrededor.

Al cerrar la puerta, él alza la cabeza.

—Buenos Días, Machi.

Debe de dormir bien, porque nunca tiene ojeras.

 

El campo de ortigas florece con el paso del tiempo. Las flores eclosionan a cámara lenta, estallando en un nido de colores que alberga algo infinito y al mismo tiempo efímero, difuso. Como tu propio reflejo en el agua.

El ulular del viento sobre las olas, mientras su hermana corre por la playa persiguiendo una melodía que ellos dos no oyen, es una nana constante. Quizás sea la diferencia de generaciones, tal vez sea que últimamente no puede escuchar ninguna canción sin pensar en esa Bestia de Gévaudan de pelo largo y oscuro, mirada espesa y sanguinolenta, lengua de serpiente que quema como quemaría un crucifijo a un vampiro.

Lucy Monostone sonríe desde su escondrijo en el tiempo y es como un sarpullido que se extiende por todo el mundo de Machi, y la única forma de pararlo es cuando la tibieza de las yemas de Amamiya —esos mismos dedos que tocan todas las mañanas la taza del café, la misma que luego ella acaricia a escondidas— envuelve con debilidad su mano.

En ese mismo instante el vínculo termina de forjarse delante de sus ojos. Su pie aterriza entre la floritura de colores de aquel lejano campo de ortigas y siente que su cuerpo quema. Incandescencia que repta bajo su piel hasta su sangre, que enciende algo lejano dentro de ella, algo que creía perdido.

Le mira y le ve. Siempre le ha visto, ha perseguido su sombra, su parpadeante luz, su cuerpo, pero sobretodo sus ojos. Son esos ojos los que la han mantenido dormida diez años —Machi aún no comprende, aún no sabe, todas las implicaciones de ese sueño— anhelando el día en que él pudiese salir de prisión.

En alguna parte resuena la voz de Nishizono Shinji, pero Machi no puede —no quiere escucharla— porque el momento es perfecto, aquí y ahora, con sus manos abrazadas mientras en el horizonte Miwa corre bañada por la luz del atardecer.

En alguna parte Nishizono Tetora ansia la libertad, Jirou sueña con la larga tela de araña de Lucy Monostone, y el mundo se reproduce una vez más, creando un nuevo acertijo de cuerpos muertos por resolver.

Un código de barras despierta.

En unos pocos años, Wakana Isono también despertará de su sueño, y retorcerá el tercer botón de su blusa, hasta arrancarlo, pero no se acordará de este día, ni de este instante. Porque la playa y la mano de Amamiya pertenecen a Machi.

A la otra.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
